The One Ring
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: The story of the Fellowship of the Ring you DIDN'T read! ;) Rated PG-13 for violence & some language. Please read and review! Thanks! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I've learned to ignore them. :)~ p.s. i am using book & movie verse together.
1. Chapter 1

The One Ring  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and places in this story with the exception of Natannael, Kendalla, Erisanna and Irene are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate. Natannael, Kendalla and Erisanna are the property of my boyfriend's story "Oh What a Tangled Web" (it is not posted on Fanfiction.net and yes I have been given permission to use the characters) and Irene is my own creation. No reproductions!  
  
A/N: this is the first LOTR fic I ever wrote and I did this after seeing the movie and before I ever read any of the books. So please.no flames! (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Concerning Hobbits  
  
Frodo Baggins gazed ahead as he sat on the riverbank one sunny and mild mid- September afternoon. He had a bit of a headache and figured sitting out in the fresh air would be of some help. He was jolted out of his daydream by the sound of wheels bouncing on the rocky road behind him. Smiling, he hopped up and went to inspect the cause of the racket. "You're late." What met his eye was the sight of an old man with a very long grey beard and bushy grey eyebrows. He was swathed in blue robes and a pointy blue hat sat on his head. This old man's name was Gandalf the Grey, and he was a wizard. "A wizard," Gandalf began chuckling. "Is never late. Nor is he ever early. He arrives precisely when he means to and not a moment sooner."  
  
Frodo folded his arms and tried very desperately to keep a serious expression on his face, but he could not hold the expression for long. "It is good to see you again, Gandalf!" Frodo leapt into the wizard's arms, accepting a big bear hug.  
  
"Frodo my lad.it is good to see you as well." Gandalf released the young hobbit smiling. "Let me get a good look at you."  
  
Frodo smiled back. "I am well, Gandalf. I am glad you are here. Poor Bilbo is frantic, getting things ready for our big birthday party. He's been labeling presents all last night and all morning. I had a bit of a headache and he suggested I go outside and get a breath of fresh air."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Bilbo worries about your health, my boy."  
  
"I know. I have not been ill since Yule and I only had a cold then."  
  
The two friends were quiet for a while as they went up over a hill that overlooked the Shire. Hobbits could be seen working on their farms and when they passed the party field; local hobbits were helping set up the large banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILBO BAGGINS and the tents and tables were being set up. When they reached the town of Hobbiton, Frodo looked behind him to see a small group of hobbit children running after the cart. "Gandalf's back!" they cried. "G for Grand! Ooh.d'you see his fireworks? Fascinating!"  
  
Gandalf and Frodo chuckled and Gandalf decided to delight the children by setting off a few small fireworks for them. Sooner than later the cart pulled up in front of Bag-End, the home of Mr. Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Frodo hopped out of the cart and waited for Gandalf at the gate. On the front of the gate, a sign had been nailed that read: NO ADMITTANCE EXCPET ON PARTY BUSINESS. Gandalf descended to the ground from the cart and followed the tweenage hobbit to the front door. He opened it and led Gandalf inside. "Bilbo! Gandalf's here!" Frodo called.  
  
"I'm busy, Frodo.tell whoever it is that I am not able to speak with them at the moment!"  
  
Gandalf laughed. "No time to speak to an old friend, you rascal?"  
  
Silence followed his comment and then: "Gandalf?"  
  
"In deed. My goodness, Bilbo.one hundred and eleven years old! Who would believe it? You haven't aged a day!"  
  
Bilbo blushed a little. "Well I.anyway. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Or perhaps something a little stronger? I still have some of the old winyards left.1296.a very good year.almost as old as I am!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "Bilbo.calm down. What would you like, Gandalf?"  
  
"Tea is find, thank you."  
  
"I'll help you in the kitchen, Uncle Bilbo." Frodo followed Bilbo away and Gandalf stood alone in the hallway. It had been quite sometime since he had been inside Bag-End and he had almost forgotten what it looked like inside. In the kitchen, Frodo set the teapot on the stove and watched as his Uncle retrieved his jar of tea leaves from the cabinet. "How was your walk, Frodo?" Bilbo asked as he unscrewed the lid to the jar.  
  
"All right. I do feel much better.my head does not ache anymore."  
  
"Good. And how does the field look? Did you get a look at it?"  
  
"I did. Everything is being set up just as you wanted it to be. They were just putting the banner up when Gandalf and I rode by."  
  
"Excellent. Now Frodo.you do not mind that I announce you as my heir to Bag- End during my speech, do you? If you will be embarrassed I will not."  
  
"I don't mind, Uncle." "That's my boy."  
  
"Mind if I come in?" both hobbits jumped at Gandalf's voice and turned to see him peering into the kitchen.  
  
"Of course not. Come on in.your tea will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Gandalf entered the kitchen, accidentally whacking his head on the top of the doorframe.  
  
"Are you all right?" Frodo asked, his bright blue eyes wide.  
  
"Fine, lad." Gandalf took a seat at the round oak table and looked up at the ceiling. When the tea was ready Bilbo poured a mug for each of them and they sat together at the table. "So.it is true then that you have decided to name Frodo your heir?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Frodo.your life will change quite a bit after I make the announcement."  
  
Frodo understood. "I figured it would."  
  
"And you are all right with that?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"I am."  
  
*Knock* *Knock* There were a few knocks on the front door. "BILBO BAGGINS!"  
  
Bilbo leapt up from his chair, nearly knocking over his mug of tea. "I'm not at home!" he hissed. "I need to get away from these confound relatives of mine.hanging on the bell all day and never giving me a moment's peace! Frodo, lad, will you tell whoever it is that I am not allowing visitors? And when you're finished with that, will you help me with the gifts in the parlor? I need to speak with Gandalf alone."  
  
"All right, Uncle." Frodo stood and went to go and take care of whomever was at the door. When he was out of earshot, Bilbo lay his head on the table, sighing.  
  
"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Bilbo nodded. "I want to see mountains again, Gandalf.mountains!"  
  
"Frodo will miss you."  
  
"I know." Bilbo frowned as he sipped his tea. "I need to get out of here. Frodo would go with me if I asked him.but I know that deep in his heart he is still in love with the Shire.it's little rivers, the hills.the valleys." he sighed. "I am getting old, Gandalf. I know I do not look it, but.I can feel it in my heart. I feel stretched.like.like butter spread over too much bread."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "If you feel you are ready to leave, Bilbo, then I suggest you go ahead with your plan. Rather to go for your dream than live with regret."  
  
Bilbo smiled. "Yes."  
  
"So where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Rivendell."  
  
"Good luck to you then."  
  
"Confound it!"  
  
Bilbo and Gandalf looked at each other and then towards the kitchen doorway. "Are you all right, lad?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"Hellllpppp!"  
  
Bilbo hopped up and hurried into the parlor. What met him was a rather ridiculous but funny sight.dear Frodo had gotten himself tangled up in ribbon and tape and was having a rather miserable time. "I can't get out!"  
  
Gandalf laughed heartily when he saw the sight before him. Bilbo began laughing so hard that he could barely pick up the scissors to help his nephew. "You hobbits are always full of surprises, I must say." Gandalf joked.  
  
Bilbo managed to grab the scissors through his laughter and began to cut Frodo out of the ribbon. "What a mess. Frodo.I wanted you to wrap the gifts.not yourself!"  
  
Frodo scowled once he was set free and stood, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Bilbo ruffled his hair. "Of course you didn't."  
  
Later that evening, Gandalf took both hobbits outside to show them his collection of fireworks he had brought for the birthday party. "They look wonderful, Gandalf." Bilbo complimented. "It will be a lovely show."  
  
Frodo then yawned rather loudly, announcing (quite bluntly in Bilbo's opinion) that it was time to hit the sack. They headed back inside and Bilbo gave Gandalf the guestroom for the night. "No trouble at all," Bilbo insisted when the wizard started to protest. "You are always welcome here."  
  
"Thank you, Bilbo. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Gandalf." Frodo added and they headed into their bedrooms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Last Minute Preparations  
  
Everyone slept in late the morning of the party. Bilbo, however, had to shake Frodo (who truly could have slept through an explosion) awake which proved to be a rather difficult task. Bilbo ended up getting Frodo's foot in his gut before he was successful. Frodo looked rather surprised when he awoke to find his Uncle bent over, clutching his side. "Sorry." Frodo apologized. Bilbo nodded.  
  
"It's okay." He wheezed. When he recovered, he stood up straight. "Time to get up, lad. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you? Or should I say elevenses? We all slept in this morning."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I definitely don't want to miss food.I'm coming Uncle. Give me a few minutes."  
  
Bilbo smiled before leaving the room to get things ready in the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked when he saw Gandalf standing at the stove frying eggs. The wizard looked over his shoulder quite amused as the old hobbit stood with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"You're not supposed to be there.that's my spot!"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Bilbo.give yourself a break. After all.it is your birthday."  
  
Bilbo muttered something inaudible under his breath and went to take the seed cakes out of the pantry. "Already set out, Bilbo."  
  
"I demand you stop this nonsense!"  
  
Frodo entered the kitchen while buttoning his shirt. "Ooh.something smells good." He blinked when he saw Gandalf taking over Bilbo's duties and then his eyes strayed to his shocked Uncle who slowly shut the pantry.  
  
"I'm going outside for a smoke." Bilbo grumbled, seizing his pipe. Frodo sniggered after his Uncle left and then sat down at the table.  
  
"What's eating him?"  
  
Gandalf shrugged. "Oh the idea that I am taking over for once."  
  
Frodo laughed. "He'll feel better once the party starts."  
  
Gandalf brought the frying pan over and began tipping scrambled eggs and toast onto Frodo's plate. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, lad. Would you like raspberry jam or marmalade with your toast?"  
  
"I like raspberry on one and marmalade on the other if you please."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I can do that myself." Frodo chuckled as Gandalf began to spread the jam onto the bread.  
  
"All right. I'll go and fetch your Uncle and try to force him to eat his breakfast."  
  
Frodo smiled as he began to eat.  
  
"Stop being ridiculous, Bilbo and come inside."  
  
"You're the guest.I should be making YOU breakfast. I don't give a blast if it's my birthday or not! Let me down!"  
  
Gandalf lifted Bilbo and carried him inside, setting him on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Come on, Uncle. Gandalf does cook nicely."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Would you like a test before you sit down?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Come on, Bilbo." Frodo encouraged. Finally the old hobbit gave in and took his seat at the table muttering "All nicely set.who does he think he is."  
  
Gandalf brought the pan back over and put some eggs and toast onto Bilbo's plate, along with some bacon. "There you are."  
  
Gandalf filled his own plate and soon joined the hobbits at the table. For a long time neither of them spoke. "Does it satisfy you?" Gandalf asked, noticing that Bilbo ate without a single remark. Bilbo frowned after swallowing. "It is.rather good."  
  
"There. You see?"  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Well. Thank you. I admit I do appreciate being pampered every now and then. It just takes some getting used to."  
  
Frodo smiled. "What should I wear for the party, Uncle?" "I think your blue suit would look nicely.it matches your eyes."  
  
"Which blue suit? The light blue one or the navy blue one?"  
  
"Either."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. When he moved into Bag-End, Bilbo insisted on filling the lad's wardrobe and spoiling him to no end. His room had been cleaned and the bookshelves filled to the brim, making him feel immediately at home. "I think I will wear my navy suit. What do you think, Gandalf?"  
  
The wizard looked at him. "I think you would look charming in anything, lad."  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
When Frodo finished his breakfast, he lifted his plate and gave his Uncle a kiss before putting the dirty dishes into the sink. "Is there anything else you need help with before the party tonight?"  
  
Bilbo thought for a moment. "No my boy.everything is ready to go I believe. All we have to do is wait. Go and enjoy yourself outside.it's a beautiful day."  
  
Frodo smiled with delight before taking off.  
  
"Thirty three years old." Bilbo chuckled to himself. "I remember when the lad first arrived here at twenty one. My how time flies."  
  
"It does, Bilbo. It does. Desepite all Frodo has been through he has grown up to be quite a practical young lad.well.in my opinion. I am sure your neighbors and other realitives would probably feel differently."  
  
Bilbo snorted. "What they think does not matter. I am pleased to see he has kept in good contact with his relatives over at Brandy Hall. He seemed rather hurt to have left them."  
  
"Well.you know how young hobbits can be."  
  
"Gandalf.I did not think dear Frodo would make it to thirty three.with how ill he's been."  
  
The wizard leaned back in his chair, knowing this was a hard topic to discuss. "How many illnesses has he been through since he came to live here?"  
  
"He had the chicken pox at least two weeks after he came here, a relapse of Scarlet Fever.and he's been through a number of nasty head and chest colds." "He is very tough at the core, Bilbo." Said Gandalf smiling. "Just like you were at his age."  
  
Bilbo frowned, trying hard not to cry. "I love the boy, Gandalf.more than I thought I ever could."  
  
The wizard smiled. "He loves you very much as well, Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo cleared his throat. "Well! Enough of this.the last thing I need is to be depressed on my birthday." He put his hand into his pants pocket as though feeling around for something. Gandalf noticed this and stared at him. "What?" Bilbo asked a little too innocently, bringing the rest of the dirty plates and glasses to the sink. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Long-Expected Party  
  
At 7:30 that night, Bilbo and Frodo made their way down to the party field, where they met Gandalf who was setting up his firework collection in one of the tents. "Everything looks wonderful," said Bilbo smiling. Frodo nodded, gazing around. Before either of the hobbit bachelors knew it, the guests began arriving in large groups and soon the party was quite hopping. Samwise Gamgee.Frodo's good friend and nextdoor neighbor sat at one of the picnic tables finishing up the last of his ale. Frodo noticed that Sam had his eye on a lovely young hobbitlass who was dancing up on the platform with a few other hobbits. "Go on, Sam." Frodo teased, nudging Sam on the shoulder. "Ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo knew Sam was too shy to ask the pretty Rosie Cotton to dance himself, but it was worth a try to give him a little nudge.  
  
Sam's face turned a light shade of green as he set his empty ale mug on the table. "I think I'll have another ale." he said and went to stand. "Oh no you don't." Frodo grabbed him and shoved him towards the platform. Sam fell into Rosie's arms and the two of them immediately began dancing, ignoring the laughter of Frodo below.  
  
"Say Frodo," a familiar voice broke out over the din. "Why don't you dance with me?" Frodo gazed up in horror to see his cousin Angelica Baggins standing on the platform with her arms folded. He immediately leapt off of his seat and bolted off. "FRODO!" she cried and took off after her cousin. They bolted right past Gandalf, who was setting off fireworks for the little hobbits. The old wizard laughed at the sight as he set off a butterfly firework.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Frodo begged.  
  
"You know you want to dance with me!" Angelica replied mischeviously.  
  
"Go away!" Frodo shouted.  
  
They ran past Saradoc and Esmerelda Brandybuck who were standing by one of the tents talking. (I wonder why you don't see those two or Pippin's parents in the film)  
  
The Baggins' birthday party was incredible. Bilbo had invited half of the Shire and even relatives he did not particularly care for-take the Sackville-Bagginses, for example. Lobelia and her husband Otho had tried every which way to get Bag-End for themselves. The two of them sat and watched the pandemonium with looks of disgust on their faces. Bilbo, meanwhile, sat entertaining a group of very young hobbit children, telling them the story of his journey with the Dwarves. "And there I was," he began, "at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! They were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether we'd be turned on a spit or whether they should just sit on us one by one and turn us into jelly! But they spent so much time arguing the whether-to's and why- for's that the suns first rays of light crept over the top of the trees and POOF! (The little ones gasped) Turned them all into stone!"  
  
Eventually Frodo caught up with Rosie and Sam and managed to get Angelica out of the way by setting her up with Merimas, and went to grab another drink passing by the firework tent. What they didn't realize was that Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took (known best as Merry and Pippin) had snuck inside and were preparing to cause a great amount of mischief. Merry and Pippin were cousins of Frodo and were very close friends. "Quickly!" Merry hissed and the two hobbits approached Gandalf's wooden cart. Pippin circled it, trying to find the greatest of the fireworks. When he chose one, he presented it to Merry who shook his head. "Not that one!" he sighed. "The big one.the big one!"  
  
"Done!" Pippin selected a large red firework and then climbed down from the cart. The two of them stuck the firework in the ground, and Merry lit a match to the end of it, setting it on fire. "Uh oh," said Merry. "Pippin.you were supposed to put it in the ground first!"  
  
Pippin blinked. "What are you talking about? It IS in the ground!"  
  
"Outside!"  
  
They shoved it back and forth. "This was your idea!"  
  
Before either of them could decide what to do, the firework shot up, taking the tent with it. Both hobbits were on the ground covered in soot and ash, watching as it went higher and higher into the air. The rest of the party gasped when they saw the firework as it slowly turned into the form of Smaug the Dragon and the guests began screaming and running for their lives. Bilbo was just walking away from his story-telling session when Frodo approached him panting as he had just run. "Bilbo!" he panted. "There's a dragon!"  
  
Bilbo snorted. "Poppycock! There hasn't been a dragon around these parts for nearly a hundred years!" The dragon-firework barely missed Bilbo's head by an inch as Frodo forced his Uncle down on the ground. The "dragon" flew over the party field and up into the air, suddenly exploding into an array of spectacular sparks. Bilbo and Frodo propped themselves up on their elbows and watched with awe at the show. "Wow!"  
  
Back inside the tent, Merry and Pippin were watching with pride at their work. "That was good," Pippin gasped.  
  
"Let's get another one! Aiieeee."  
  
Both hobbits whimpered in pain as a hand grabbed each of them by the ear, hoisting them up. They slowly turned around and noticed Gandalf standing behind them. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," he began, clucking his tongue. "I should have known. What do you rediculous young hobbits think you're doing, causing mischief like that?" he drug them away and gave them the chore of washing all of the dirty dishes as punishment.  
  
After the fireworks, the hobbits gathered around for the least-enjoyed part of the party: Bilbo's birthday speech. He gave one every year and it went the same way. Little did the guests know that this would be the last speech they would ever have to hear! Frodo, Sam and Rosie sat at one of the tables closest to the platform where Bilbo would stand. "Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" Frodo and the rest of the guests called anxiously as the old hobbit took his place at the podium. Gandalf stood in the back, narrowing his eyes as he watched carefully.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots..." Bilbo began, receiving cheers from each family of hobbits. Master Proudfoot, holding a mug of ale with his huge furry feet on the table, shouted "PROUDFEET!" and he received laughter.  
  
"Today is my one-hundred and eleventieth birthday." Bilbo continued. Frodo stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, clapping. "Alas eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live amoung such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"  
  
Frodo sniggered as he glanced around noticing the very confused expressions on the faces of his many relatives. Bilbo certainly had a way with words. What came next, however, startled even Frodo, who watched as his Uncle reached into his shirt pocket as though searching for something. "I um.I have things to do." Bilbo stuttered, his face suddenly growing very solumn as he spoke. "I've put this off for way too long." He added, almost as though he was speaking to himself. Sam looked at Frodo with a raised eyebrow before returning his gaze to Bilbo. "I regret to announce to you all that this is the end. I am going now." He looked at Frodo who was not smiling. "Good-bye." The old hobbit suddenly vanished.  
  
"Oh!" the other hobbits cried, shocked. Gandalf, from his position at the back of the gathering, frowned. Frodo stood up startled as well.he had not expected the surprise ending! "Where did he go?" Sam whispered glancing at Rosie whose mouth had fallen open as she sat watching the empty platform. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Inheriting Bag-End and the Ring  
  
After Bilbo Baggins' mysterious disappearance, the hobbits began to murmer excitedly to each other. Frodo, however, whispered to Sam that he was beginning to feel tired and was going back home. Sam nodded in understanding, promising that he would tell Merry and Pippin.  
  
Back at home, Bilbo sauntered through the front door taking the ring off as he entered. He glanced around, unbuttoning his vest, leaving only his white cotton shirt. He fingered the golden ring a bit before stuffing it into the pocket of his trousers. Gandalf arrived at Bag-End a few moments later, startling Bilbo who was gathering up trash from the floor.  
  
"All is well?" the wizard asked.  
  
Bilbo nodded. "I leave tonight."  
  
Gandalf looked towards the fireplace mantle, narrowing his eyes before looking back at Bilbo.  
  
"I am glad to find you visible," he added, sitting down in a chair. "I wanted to catch you and have a few final words. I supose you feel that everything has gone off splendidly and according to plan?"  
  
"Yes I do." Said Bilbo. "Though that flash was surprising.it quite startled me, let alone others. A little addition of your own I suppose?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. "It was. You have very wisely kept that ring a secret for all of these years. However.I feel that it is time for you to let the Ring go."  
  
Bilbo cleared his throat as he reached into his trouser pocket fingering for the shiny gold trinket. After a few moments of awkward silence, Gandalf spoke again: "You know what you have to do with the ring. It has been with you long enough, Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo gave a little laugh. "Er-I suppose you're right. I was hoping, however, to-you know." He sighed. Then suddenly his anger flared up. "I don't see why I should HAVE to get rid of it! It is mine after all.it came to me!"  
  
"There is no need to get angry," said Gandalf in a comforting tone.  
  
"Well if I am it is your fault!" Bilbo snapped. He turned his attention back to the Ring that lay in his palm. "It's my own." he murmered in a strangely demonic voice. "My own-my precious!"  
  
Gandalf stood up. "Precious! It has been called that before but not by you."  
  
Bilbo whirled around. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" he snapped. His dark eyes were flashing.  
  
"Let the Ring go."  
  
"You want it for yourself!"  
  
The room suddenly became dark and Gandalf's form rose to a dizzying height. "BILBO BAGGINS!" He shouted in a deep voice. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!"  
  
Bilbo leaned against the wall, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as Gandalf shrunk back to his normal size and the room lit up again. "I am trying to help you."  
  
Bilbo sunk to the ground. "You have never spoken to me like that, Gandalf." He said in almost a whisper. Gandalf smiled.  
  
"It was necessary, Bilbo. I have been doing research on that ring for quite some time. It is no ordinary souviner from your adventures. The ring seems to take control of its owner immediately after claiming possession."  
  
Bilbo looked at the ground and looked at the Ring that he still clutched tightly in his small hand. "All right, all right.the Ring must go to Frodo.along with the rest of my possessions. I meant to give you this." he pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket. "This is my will.in case those rediculous Sackville-Bagginses give the boy any trouble while I am away."  
  
Gandalf took the papers and watched as Bilbo began collecting his things. "Well.I must be off.the road is long." He put on his cloak and hat and grabbed his walking stick. On his way out the door Gandalf stopped him.  
  
"Bilbo.the Ring is still in your pocket."  
  
The old hobbit reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the Ring once again and with great difficulty managed to let it slide off onto the floor. Immediately after hearing it hit the ground Bilbo hurried outside into the fresh air and waiting for him at the end of the path were three dwarves. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you Gandalf?" Bilbo asked before leaving.  
  
The wizard nodded. "Two eyes if I can spare them."  
  
The two old friends looked at each other for a moment or two without speaking. "All right.I must go now." Bilbo shook hands with the wizard.  
  
"Good luck," Gandalf called as Bilbo helped the dwarves with the last minute preparations before setting everything in the cart they had ready. "Take care of yourself!"  
  
Bilbo looked at him. "I suppose I'll see you again sometime. And don't worry about me.I am as happy now as I have ever been, and that is saying a great deal. But the time has come, and I am being swept off of my feet at last." He added and then in a low voice as if to himself, he sung softly in the dark:  
  
"The road goes ever on and on  
  
Down from the door where it began Now far ahead the road has gone And I must follow it if I can Persuing it with eager feet Until it joins some larger way Where many paths and errands meet And whither then I can not say!"  
  
Gandalf watched the cart disappear into the gloom and chuckled lightly. "Good-bye my dear Bilbo. Until our next meeting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later shouting broke Gandalf's train of thought and he sat up straight. "For the last time.I don't want you to kiss me!" Frodo's voice broke out. The wizard shook his head and stood up heading for the front door.  
  
"But I mayn't see you again for a long time!" the other voice, a females', replied sadly.  
  
"Do you mind, Angie? I want to go inside and lay down a bit.I'm very tired."  
  
"You're just saying that to get away from me!"  
  
The door opened and both hobbits looked up. "Ah.Gandalf." Frodo stuttered. "I didn't expect to see you here!"  
  
"Aparantly not. Now what is a young lady doing here by yourself?" the wizard wanted to know, seeing the solumn expression on the face of 22-year- old Angelica Baggins. Angelica and Frodo had grown up together at Brandy Hall and were really quite close as children. (They were cousins-Angelica was from Frodo's father's side) Now, however, Frodo found her to be quite a nuisance.  
  
"I'm not alone," Angelica replied thoughtfully. "I came with Frodo."  
  
"Chased him evidentally." The wizard teased. "Now Frodo I will escort this lovely young lass back to the field." "But."  
  
"You're not leaving for Buckland till tomorrow. You'll get your present then!" Frodo snapped. "Thank you, Gandalf. I need some peace and quiet for a while."  
  
The wizard smiled and then ushered Angelica away. Frodo went into Bag- End and then grimaced as he accidentally stepped on something cold and hard. He looked down and noticed that he had almost trodded on his Uncle's golden Ring. He felt a wave of panic and immediately dashed into Bag-End. "BILBO!" he shouted hoping to receive some answer. "BILBO!"  
  
He got no reply. Frodo turned back to look at the Ring, which sparkled in the light of the flames in the fireplace and he went to pick it up and then took a seat in his Uncle's favorite cushioned chair. For a while he just gazed at the valuable in awe, wondeing why on Earth his Uncle would have given it up.and especially left it by the door! Without meaning to, Frodo ended up falling asleep in the chair with his chin resting on his chest. When Gandalf returned to Bag-End he smiled at the sight of the sleeping hobbit and decided it best not to wake him. He tiptoed into the kitchen and scribbled a note onto a piece of parchment, lying it on Frodo's lap. "Good night, lad." He whispered before disappearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: For those of you who are curious as to why I am adding the funny scenes between Frodo and his cousin Angelica Baggins-I used her a great deal in my other story that was pre-LOTR called "Angel of Mine". I did a little bit of research on her character and she is mentioned in the Fellowship of the Ring in the first chapter.Bilbo gives her a mirror. She was also a guest at the farewell party. There will NOT be any romance between Angelica and Frodo so do not mistake their playfullness for romance. Everybody got it? Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo muttered something inaudible before his bright blue eyes fluttered open and he realized he was staring right into the face of Samwise Gamgee. He cried out, throwing the ring and the note from Gandalf (which he had not looked at yet) into the air.  
  
"Sorry," Sam apologized. "But I was knockin' for a long time and you weren't answering so I figured I'd come in and make sure you were all right."  
  
Frodo clutched at his chest and took a deep breath. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nearly 10:00 in the morning."  
  
"Wow." Frodo gazed around. "I must have fallen asleep right here last night.I didn't think I was that tired!"  
  
Sam grinned. "You must have been. Let me help you up, sir.there you are."  
  
Frodo smoothed the wrinkles from his clothes before yawning and stretching his arms over his head. "By the way-where did Gandalf go? Last time I saw him was before he escorted my cousin back to the field."  
  
Sam shrugged. "Haven't seen him, Mr. Frodo. But there was a note on your lap." Sam bent over and picked up the folded piece of paper and handed it to his mater. Frodo accepted it and unfolded it. It read:  
  
Dear Frodo:  
  
Angelica did get back to her parents safely. When I returned to Bag-End I found you asleep and didn't want to disturb you so I left.I had some business to look into. However, if you wouldn't mind, would you meet me at the Green Dragon? I will have quite a bit to discuss with you. Meet me there at four o'clock.tea time for you. In case you have any issues with your relatives today Bilbo left you his will.it is sitting on the fireplace mantle in an envelope.  
  
Gandalf  
  
Frodo frowned as he re-read the note. "Wonder what he wants."  
  
There were a few knocks on the front door a moment later and Frodo glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "It starts." Frodo sighed as he set the note down on the chair and went to open the door. Sam glanced down at the note and, though it nagged at him to pick it up and read it, he knew better than that and followed his master.  
  
"Good morning Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esme.come in, come in.I'm afraid I overslept a bit so I am a little unprepared for visitors." Frodo led his first set of relatives into Bag-End. "Bilbo does have gifts labled for you in the parlor.I'll have to sort through them to see which ones they are."  
  
"Good morning Samwise," Esmerelda greeted with a small smile. "Did you enjoy the party last night?"  
  
Sam nodded. "I did indeed, Mrs. Brandybuck." 'Oh did I,' he thought quietly to himself thinking of his dance with Rosie. He had gotten to spend time with her due to Frodo's encouragement and the very thought made the tips of his pointed ears turn bright red. Frodo came out with the gifts and handed one to each of them.  
  
"Where is Merry?" Frodo asked noticing that his cousin was not present.  
  
"He wanted to spend some more time with Pippin today," Esmerelda explained. "He told me he would stop by later.we are going to take a walk through town before heading back to Brandy Hall."  
  
Throughout the course of the day streams of relatives came through Bag-End and picked up their gifts and such. Merry and Pippin did stop by as well and the two of them helped Frodo escort the family out. When evening fell, it was time for the Tooks and the Brandybucks to head home. Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca (Pippin's sisters) made sure to say hello and goodbye to Frodo before Paladin and Eglatine shooed them away. "I'd best be going as well Mr. Frodo." Sam spoke up once Bag-End was empty. Frodo checked his pocket watch and his eyes nearly bulged.  
  
"Oh Sam! I forgot to meet Gandalf.it's 6:00.he's going to be upset with me!"  
  
Sam put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "He knows you're busy, Mr. Frodo. I wouldn' fret over it."  
  
Frodo sighed heavily. "Perhaps I shouldn't. Goodnight, Sam."  
  
Sam waved and left Bag-End. Frodo, meanwhile, reached into his pocket and pulled out the shiny golden Ring, fingering it as he went to make himself a cup of tea. He sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the Ring while sipping from the mug and it wasn't until he heard a few loud knocks at the front door nearly fifteen minutes after everyone else had left that he broke away. "Frodo Baggins-you had better let me in or I'll blow your door right through the hole and out through the otherside of the hill!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo leapt up and went to open the door, seeing the flustered wizard on the doorstep. "I'm so sorry I didn't meet you.I was so caught up with my relatives hanging on the bell all afternoon that I didn't get a chance to even leave home!"  
  
Gandalf laughed. "That's all right. When you weren't at the Green Dragon by five o'clock I had a feeling you were held up."  
  
Frodo smiled gently. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about so badly?"  
  
"Where is the Ring, Frodo? Your Uncle Bilbo's ring?"  
  
"Oh.in.in the kitchen." Frodo led Gandalf into the kitchen and showed him the spot where the Ring lay on the table.  
  
"I have some things to tell you about this Ring, Frodo. Very important things.have a seat, lad."  
  
Frodo did as he was told and watched as the wizard gazed at the golden trinket. "What has your Uncle told you so far about this ring, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. "That he found it in Gollum's cave.and that it can be very useful at times, making a person disappear."  
  
Gandalf nodded in understanding. "Give the ring to me for a moment, Frodo."  
  
Gandalf picked up the ring and brought it into the living room, tossing it into the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Frodo cried. "It'll melt!"  
  
"No it won't. Hand me the tongs, lad." Gandalf accepted them and then reached into the fire pulling the Ring back out. "Hold out your hand, Frodo.it is quite cool." He dropped it into the hobbits' palm. "Tell me.what can you see?"  
  
Frodo gazed at the ring for a few moments. To him it looked just like an ordinary piece of costume jewelry. Suddenly Frodo gasped "Wait." he paused. "There are markings."  
  
Gandalf turned around.  
  
"It's some form of Elvish.but I can't read it."  
  
The wizard sighed. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor.which I will not utter here."  
  
"Mordor!"  
  
"In the common tongue it reads: One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. This is the One Ring.forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. His entire life force is bound to the power of this ring. He is seeking it.all of his thought is bent on it."  
  
Frodo sat down after pouring himself and the wizard a cup of tea. "But he was destroyed.Sauron was destroyed!"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "No, Frodo. His spirit resides within this ring. His actual human form was destroyed but the ring survived. When Bilbo found this ring so many years ago I did not want to believe that it was a danger to him. Then last night I knew that the ring had a great effect on him. Why do you think your Uncle looks so young at one-hundred and eleven years old?"  
  
Frodo shrugged. "He always said it was luck."  
  
Gandalf snorted. "Luck had nothing to do with it. A mortal, Frodo, who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die but he does not grow or obstain more life-he merely continues until at last every minute is weariness. And if he often uses the Ring to make himself invisible, he fades: he becomes in the end invisible permanantly. I was lucky to get the ring away from Bilbo before he went to visit the Elves."  
  
Frodo shuddered. "So that's why Bilbo always looked so young. Everyone in the Shire kept saying how queer it was that he looked like that but I never thought twice about it. Gandalf." the hobbit glanced at the wizard. "Now that he does not have the Ring.will he."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "I am afraid age will finally catch up with your Uncle, Frodo. However.you now have the Ring. The dark lord must NEVER find it."  
  
Frodo stood up. "Then we keep it hidden." He said. "We put it away.and we never speak of it again. Nobody knows its here do they?" He expected an answer right away but felt his muscles freeze when he did not receive one and slowly turned around. "Do they, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf gave him a sympathetic smile. "There was one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him but through the babble and screams they managed to get two words: Shire.Baggins."  
  
Frodo's eyes widened. "Shire! Baggins! But that would lead them here!" He felt suddenly faint and had to sit down. The wizard took a seat as well. "Oh Gandalf.the Ring cannot stay in the Shire."  
  
"No. No it can't."  
  
Frodo stared. "What must I do, then?"  
  
"You must leave.and leave quickly. Make for the villiage of Bree."  
  
"Bree! What about you?"  
  
"I will meet you at the Prancing Pony club."  
  
Frodo smiled. "A club? Gandalf.aren't you a little."  
  
The wizard laughed. "I am not too old to drink, Frodo." Then he murmered under his breath, "Young whippersnapper of a hobbit."  
  
Suddenly they heard voices from out the window and Gandalf ordered Frodo to get down on his stomach. The wizard snatched his staff and headed towards the window. He thrust it down and was quite pleased when he heard an "Oof!" and reached down only to pull up Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton, thrusting them onto the kitchen table. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee.have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
Poor Rosie's face had turned white with fear as she cowered uner the wizard's glare. Sam shook hard. "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir.honest.Miss Rosie here jus' stopped by for a chat an' we happened to be standing under Mr. Frodo's window as I was trimming the rose's if you follow me."  
  
"What did you hear?" Gandalf asked. "Speak!"  
  
Rosie whimpered "Nothing important.um.that is.we heard a great deal about a ring, a dark Lord and something about the end of the world but."  
  
"Please, Mr. Gandalf sir." Sam sobbed. "Don' hurt us.don' turn us into anythin' unnatural."  
  
Frodo watched the two of them with a smile as Gandalf released them. Rosie sat up, holding a hand to her head. "No?" the wizard asked. "Miss Cotton you may go free but Samwise.I have a better use for you."  
  
Rosie and Sam stared at each other as if to say "Uh oh."  
  
  
  
A/N: I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far.remember, this is my first fic and was written before I read the books. (Actually I revised it after I read the books) I did change scenes around and add new lines & such but that is my own original contribution to the tale. ( In case any of you are interested I updated NEEDING YOU, AN EVENING STAR & THE LETTER, THE WITCH AND THE RING since you have been bugging me to. Sheesh-my wrists are aching from typing so much! LOL. Anyway.please read and review! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Before either of the hobbits knew it, preparations for the journey were made. Frodo packed plenty of food, clothing and fresh water for the journey and made sure that Sam did the same. They started for Bree a week later and met at the Green Dragon Inn. "There you two are." The hobbits turned to see Gandalf standing behind them on a chesnut steed.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.  
  
"I am going to give you a few instructions before you leave," the wizard explained. "Then I must quickly ride to Isengard to meet with the head of my council."  
  
The hobbits followed the wizard over the bridge and through the woods. "Samwise.keep up." He snipped to Sam who was starting to lag a little behind. "Sauron has many spies," the wizard began. "Birds.beasts." He turned. "Where is the Ring? Is it safe?" Frodo placed his hand over his breast pocket and looked up as Gandalf knelt down to his level. "Do NOT put it on.for the agents of the dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Travel only by day," The wizard added. "And stay off the roads."  
  
"Sam and I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo promised.  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Hobbits really are amazing creatures." He said. "You can learn all about their ways in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you."  
  
Frodo grinned at Sam.  
  
"Well then. This is where I leave you. Good luck." The wizard hopped back onto his horse and took off, leaving Sam and Frodo alone. The two hobbits watched as Gandalf disappeared into the trees and gave each other knowing glances that clearly said "What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They barely walked for a full day when they reached the edge of Farmer Maggot's field Sam stopped walking. "This is it." He said softly. Frodo stopped walking as well and turned.  
  
"This is what?"  
  
"If I take one more step.it'll be the furthest away from home I've ever been."  
  
Frodo smiled gently. "Come on, Sam."  
  
Sam hesitated but then forced himself to walk forward and Frodo put an arm around his shoulders. "Remember what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous business, Frodo.going out your door. You step out onto the road and if you do not keep to your feet, there is no telling where you'll be swept off to."  
  
Sam smiled back. "Mr. Bilbo certainly did a lot of travelin' in his time, didn' he?" he asked. Frodo nodded.  
  
"I always dreamt of going with him on one of his great adventures. When I was sick he used to tell me those tales and I loved hearing them over and over again."  
  
Sam glanced up at the darkening sky. He had never been this far away from home and he felt unprotected, even with Frodo right at his side. A gentle breeze blew over the hobbits and Sam shivered, drawing his wool jacket tighter around his body. They entered Farmer Maggot's cornfield and after a few moments of walking through the maze, Sam could not find Frodo. "Mr. Frodo?" he called, his voice echoing. "Mr. Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
Frodo appeared from behind a few stalks of corn. "What is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sam sighed and looked down at his furry feet. "It's just something Gandalf said before we left home."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"  
  
"Don't you loose him, Samwise Gamgee." Sam smiled. "And I don't mean to."  
  
Frodo sniggered. "Come on, Sam. We're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"  
  
Moments later he had his answer. Both of them were knocked over by two figures that had just popped out from the other side of the path. The figures turned out to be Merry and Pippin and both of them held large amounts of vegetables obviously stolen from Farmer Maggot. "Merry!" Pippin cried once he got a good look at his victim who lay on the ground, struggling to sit up. "It's Frodo Baggins!"  
  
"Hello, Frodo!" Merry replied grinning.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo snapped.  
  
Merry shoved the vegetables into Sam's arms and glanced over his shoulder. Suddenly Sam knew exactly what had happened. "You two have been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"  
  
Immediately the hobbits bolted off through the cornfields despite the shouts from the furious farmer. "I don't know why he's so upset!' said Merry. "It was only a few carrots!"  
  
"And some cabages," said Pippin through pants. "And those three bags of potatoes we lefted last week. And the mushrooms the week before!"  
  
"Yes Pippin! My point is.he's clearly overreacting!" They reached the edge of the field only to come upon a great hill. They stopped running too soon and knocked each other off of the hill and began a long tumble to the bottom. Frodo grimaced as he bounced off of the ground and CRUNCH. They landed in a heap on the road. Pippin sneezed when a cloud of dust billowed up in his face.  
  
"Pippin," Merry groaned once he managed to sit up, brushing the dirt from his black waistcoat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry," Pippin apologized. "But I'm allergic to dust.you know that."  
  
Sam grumbled after he stood, spitting out dirt and dead leaves. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." He snarled watching as Frodo walked a few feet away from them to inspect their surroundings.  
  
"What?" asked Merry as Pippin sneezed yet again. "It was a detour. A shortcut."  
  
Sam gave him a look. "A shortcut to what?"  
  
"Mushrooms!" cried Pippin and they raced each other to the patch. Frodo glanced over his shoulder at them before turning back. The forest seemed quiet.too quiet, for his liking.  
  
"I think we should get off the road," he ordered.  
  
"Pippin.will you stop sneezin'?" Merry snapped, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief.  
  
"I can't," the younger hobbit replied accepting it.  
  
"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled and all of them jumped under a log, squishing together. Frodo suddenly felt the world around him become cold, and it was then that he heard the hoofbeats. Pippin's nose wrinkled and he started to sneeze until Merry clasped a hand over his mouth stalling it. Frodo peered up through a crack in the log above them and saw the hoof of a particularly ugly black stallion. Following that, a foot clad in some kind of shoe made from silver metal appeared beside the hoof. The hobbits were silent when they heard the sound of snuffling. Frodo, at that moment, felt a strong desire to put on the ring. He slowly reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled it out, closing his eyes tightly. The ring barely made it to his finger when Sam noticed and gave Frodo a nudge in the stomach. While the stranger above them was distracted, Merry with a free hand tossed his pack the opposite direction and the beast took off. "Let's get out of here," Sam hissed and the four of them hurried out from under the tree. They crashed throught he creepers until they slid down a little crevis and Merry gasped:  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Frodo opened his hand and gazed at the ring that lay on his palm. He quickly turned to Merry. "We have to leave the Shire," he explained. "Sam and I must get to Bree."  
  
"How come?" asked Pippin offering to give Merry his handkerchief back. Merry shook his head.  
  
"You keep it, Pip." He replied.  
  
"I can't explain the business to you now," Frodo told Pippin. "When we're as far away from the Shire as we can get, then maybe it'll be all right to tell you."  
  
Merry looked at Frodo. "We have to get to the Buckleberry Ferry, then. Follow me."  
  
They took off with the feeling that they would not see home again for a long time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 At the sign of the Prancing Pony  
  
They finally reached the Buckleberry Ferry as it grew light and Merry ordered them all aboard. Pippin jumped on first, followed by Sam and then Frodo. Merry took one of the oars and began rowing. "Apple anyone?" Pippin asked as he reached into his sack. "I'm sorry but I can't wait till we get to Bree to have something to eat." He tossed an apple to each of them and they decided a snack wouldn't hurt.  
  
"I felt a drop," said Merry as he looked up at the dark sky.  
  
"Hoods up," said Frodo and everyone did as they were told. Just as they reached the dock at Bree the rain fell in rough sheets and the poor hobbits were drenched. They were grateful when they reached the gate that led to the Prancing Pony Inn. When Frodo knocked on the gate a little window opened and a pair of bloodshot eyes peered out before it opened. "Hobbits!" the guard said when he saw who had knocked. "And four hobbits for that matter! What business do yeh have in Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the Prancing Pony Inn," said Frodo as he shielded his eyes from the rain. "Our business is our own!"  
  
"There now.I didn't mean no offense! Just have to take caution with everyone who comes here.strange folk about lately. Follow me."  
  
They came to a well-lit building only a few feet down the road and sighed with relief when they entered the crowded inn. Sam took out his handkerchief and sneezed as they walked up to the front desk. "Welcome, little masters!" the barliaman greeted them kindly. "May I take your name?"  
  
"Mr.Underhill." Frodo lied. He remembered Gandalf's line: "Leave the name of Baggins behind."  
  
Pippin jumped as Sam sneezed again and shook his head. "I'll fix you a table close to the fire. My name is Mr. Butterbur if you need anything at all."  
  
"Just a place to stay for the night.that is.if you have a room availible." Said Frodo as he looked around. The pub was packed with men and hobbits alike and the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air.  
  
"Of course. I'll see what we have that is vacant. First I'll fix you up some supper and you can feel free to go and order drinks at the bar." The bar tender walked away.  
  
"Sam.you're shivering," said Frodo looking at his friend who sat in the chair next to him. "I'll get you a blanket."  
  
"No Mr. Frodo.don't bother the owner with something silly like that." He sneezed once more and Merry brushed off waistcoat. "Pippin.go and get us four beers if you don't mind." Merry ordered his cousin away.  
  
"Sam.you're being silly yourself." He found Mr. Butterbur and the bar tender went to get a blanket for Sam and returned with a thick quilt.  
  
"Here." Frodo took off Sam's sopping waistcoat and wrapped him in the blanket.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Pippin returned with the drinks and passed them out. "You don't look well, Sam." He admitted.  
  
"Jus' a chill, Mr. Pippin." Sam promised as he wiped his nose before putting the handkerchief into his trouser pocket and accepting the ale. The four hobbits drank in silence eavesdropping on the many conversations between the customers. "I thought Gandalf would be here by now," Sam whispered.  
  
"He'll be here, Sam. I know he will." Frodo promised although deep inside he felt a little worried. 'Where are you, Gandalf?' he asked, searching the crowd for any sign of a floppy blue hat.  
  
A/N: I guess this is following the movie verse but I have a bit of everything in this story. Some major Sam/angst coming up in the next chapter! PLEASE R & R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Strider  
  
Frodo Sam Merry and Pippin sat together at the table chatting and laughing over stories Merry told them about Brandy Hall. Eventually he went to get another drink from the bar and returned with it. Pippin gasped. "What is that?" he asked noticing how large of a mug Merry held. Merry grinned.  
  
"This my friend," he began, "is a pint!"  
  
"It comes in pints?" Pippin cried. "I'm getting one!" He leapt off of his chair and ran to the bar ignoring Sam's protest.  
  
"Pippin! You've had a whole half already!"  
  
Frodo sniggered before turning to Sam. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Warmer I hope?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "A wee bit stuffy, Mr. Frodo. 'Spect I'm catchin' a cold." he looked over his shoulder and shivered. "That man in the corner there.he's done nothin' but stare at you since we've arrived!"  
  
Frodo looked to where Sam was pointing and saw a stranger with his body covered in a cloak, showing only his dark eyes lit by the firelight. When Mr. Butterbur walked by Frodo stopped the man. "Excuse me sir.but who is that man over there?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting to draw any attention."  
  
"He's one of them rangers," Mr. Butterbur replied in just as low of a voice. "They're dangerous folk they are. Around here he's known as "Strider"."  
  
"Does he pass through here often?" asked Frodo grimacing as Sam blew his nose.  
  
"Often enough."  
  
"Huh." Frodo looked back at the man who waved a hand and nodded, inviting the hobbit to come and sit with him. "I'll be right back, Sam." Frodo promised as he got up to go and see what was going on. As Frodo rew near the man threw back his hood, showing a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with gray and in a pale stern face a pair of keen gray eyes.  
  
"I am called Strider." He said in a low voice. "I am very pleased to meet you Master-Underhill, if old Butterbur got your name right."  
  
"He did." Said Frodo stiffly. He felt far from comfortable under the stare of those keen eyes.  
  
"Well, master Underhill," said Strider. "If I were you I should stop your friends from talking too much. Drink, fire and chance-meeting are pleasant enough, but well-this isn't the Shire. There are queer folk about. Though I say it as shouldn't, you may think," he added with a wry smile seeing Frodo's glance. "And there have been even stranger travellers through Bree lately." He went on watching Frodo's face.  
  
Frodo returned his gaze but said nothing and Strider made no further sign. His attention seemed suddenly to be fixed on Pippin. To Frodo's alarm the rediculous young Took, encouraged with the success of the fat Mayor of Michel Delving was now actually giving a comic account of Bilbo's farewell party. He was already giving an immitation of the Speech and was drawing near to the astonishing disappearance.  
  
Frodo was annoyed. It was harmless enough talk for most of the local hobbits no doubt: just a funny story about those funny people away across the bay and the river, but some (old Butterbur for instance--knew a thing or two and had probably heard rumors long ago about Bilbo's vanishing. It would bring the name of Baggins to their minds, especially if the strangers had been after that name that passed through Bree. Suddenly Frodo heard Pippin: "Do I know a Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins-my cousin-twice removed on his mother's side."  
  
Frodo ran over to his cousin and grabbed his shoulders. "Pippin.stop it!"  
  
"Steady on!" cried Pippin.  
  
"FRODO!" all heads turned to the table in the corner where two hobbits sat. Frodo ran over to it with Pippin at his heels and saw Merry, holding Sam steady.  
  
"Merry! What is it?" asked Pippin with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I don' feel well, Mr. Frodo." Sam told his master in a weak voice.  
  
Frodo placed a hand against his friend's forehead. "You're burning up. We have to get you into bed." Frodo took the key Mr. Butterbur had given him for their room and slowly with the help of Merry and Pippin helped Sam step down from the stool and stand on his feet. Strider seemed to notice this commotion and walked over to them. The hobbits gasped. "Who are you?" asked Merry.  
  
"I will explain later. Do you need a hand, Master Underhill?" Strider wanted to know.  
  
"I would be most grateful."  
  
The ranger lifted dear Sam into his arms. "It is not safe in your rooms tonight, young hobbit. I will bring you to mine."  
  
"Why isn't it safe?" asked Pippin. "What's going on?" "Come on," Strider ordered and the hobbits scurried after him. They went up a flight of stairs and stopped at a wooden door. Strider opened it and then let them in before shutting it behind them. Sam groaned quietly as he was placed into bed with the covers drawn up.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked in a very tired voice.  
  
"I'm here, Sam." Frodo promised. "We have to get some information." He looked at Strider who had taken off his cloak revealing a pair of gray breeches and a dark brown tunic.  
  
"Who are you?" Merry repeated his question as he stood beside Pippin.  
  
"My true name," Strider began, "is Aragorn. I know your wizard friend Gandalf and he spoke of your Quest to Mordor."  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. "Have you heard from him? Or seen him here?"  
  
The ranger laughed and shook his head. "No, Master Baggins. I only saw him a month ago. He told me you were coming to Bree using the name Underhill. I am to accompany you to Rivendell and the House of Elrond."  
  
All of them turned when they heard a bought of harsh coughs from Sam and Aragorn went to inspect the ill hobbit. "His clothes are drenched.no wonder he is coming down with something! Do you have dry clothes in your travel packs?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then he must get out of these wet clothes and into these dry ones immediately." Frodo took out a fresh outfit for Sam and the ranger asked that the sick hobbit climb out of bed for just a moment to get out of his clothes.  
  
"I most certainly will NOT," Sam snapped horrified at the idea of stripping down to his underwear in front of them.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Would you like us to turn around?"  
  
"Yes." Said Sam. They did what he told them and unfortunately Sam shivered so hard that he could barely unbutton his shirt.  
  
"M-Mr. F-Frodo, I-I'm shakin' s-so hard I c-can b-barely."  
  
Frodo chuckled softly. "I'll help you, Sam. Hold still then for a moment." Frodo unbuttoned the shirt and took it off, balling it up and then turned around again. Once Sam was in dry clothes Aragorn ordered him back into bed.  
  
"Take this and fill it up with luke-warm water," said Aragorn handing Merry a bowl that sat on the nighttable beside the bed.  
  
"M-Mr. Frodo.I'm s-so cold." Sam shivered from under the blankets.  
  
"I know, Sam.I know." Frodo pulled a seat beside his friend's bed and watched Merry scurry off to follow Aragorn's orders. "So I heard there are queer folk about." Frodo began. "What queer folk?"  
  
"Riders in black are their disguises.best known as Ringwraiths. They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling to darkness. And now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One..." He looked at Frodo. "They know you have the Ring, Master Baggins. Wherever you dwell they will go. They are out to hunt you."  
  
Sam sneezed causing Frodo to jump.  
  
"Sam.how do you feel besides cold? Achy at all?"  
  
"My throat hurts," Sam replied to Aragorn wiping his nose with the corner of his sleeve. "An' my head ache's somethin' awful."  
  
Merry returned with the bowl of water and handed it to Aragorn. "Until your fever goes down we won't leave this place. I am to take you with me to Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell?" asked Sam weakly. "We're going to see the Elves?"  
  
"Yes. We are making for the House of Elrond."  
  
"Yes.Gandalf did mention him." Frodo spoke up as he wetted the wash rag and placed it across Sam's forehead. "Lay down and try to sleep Sam."  
  
"I'll try, Mr. Frodo." Then sat up, glancing at Aragorn as though he had never seen him before. "Who are you again?"  
  
The ranger smiled. "My name is Aragorn. Known around here as "Strider.""  
  
"Oh."  
  
Frodo eased Sam back down onto his pillow. "Please go to sleep." He begged.  
  
"Mmm." Sam closed his eyes.  
  
"So. You four will stay with me tonight. And as soon as possible we must leave Bree.the ringwraiths are coming."  
  
Frodo nodded as he looked over at his sleeping friend.  
  
Aragorn set up a sleeping area for Merry, Pippin and Frodo and promised that he would take care of Sam during the night if the hobbit needed anything. "If he calls for you I'll wake you," the ranger promised as Frodo got under the blanket between Merry and Pippin by the fire.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Before long all of the hobbits fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A close call  
  
Frodo was woken up late in the night by the sound of harsh coughing from Sam and another sound.hoofbeats and shrill cries of horses. He looked over at Aragorn who had Sam in a sitting position, rubbing the hobbit's back until the fit passed. "Go back to sleep, Frodo." Aragorn encouraged.  
  
"What was that noise?"  
  
"Sam was coughing, Frodo." Aragorn whispered back.  
  
"Not that.I heard.horses I think."  
  
Aragorn eased Sam back under the covers before hurrying to the window. Peering out he saw something that caused his heart to sink.nine black horses with riders covered from head to toe in black robes were riding away from the Inn. "Yes. The Ringwraiths found your old room."  
  
Frodo's blue eyes widened with shock. "You saved our lives!"  
  
"Of course. What did you think I brought you up here for?" the ranger blotted Sam's cheeks and forehead with a wet rag, causing the hobbit to groan.  
  
"How is he?" Frodo wanted to know, slowly standing and carefully stepping over the still sleeping forms of Merry and Pippin to walk over to his friend's bedside.  
  
"The fever is getting high. Whether he is ill or not we will have to leave at first light. We'll wrap him up in blankets to keep him warm.it is not safe to stay here."  
  
Frodo took Sam's sweaty hand and squeezed it gently. "Please get well." He whispered.  
  
"Your friend just has a cold, Frodo. He should feel better in the morning. Go back to sleep now.we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
The next morning Mr. Butterbur burst through the door to the room, a look of pure panic on his face. "Thank goodness you're all safe! The hobbit room I rented out for you.ransacked.the pillows and mattresses torn to pieces."  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Oh dear." Mr. Butterbur looked at Sam who lay in bed his face flushed with fever.  
  
"I was so certain the fever would turn by now," said the ranger after feeling Sam's forehead. Frodo felt Merry put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dear Sam," said Pippin. "It is more serious than we thought."  
  
"Mr. Butterbur.do you have any ponies you could spare?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," the owner told him. "Must you leave today with the lad so sick?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We must.it is not safe for us here."  
  
"I will go and try to rent a pony for you in town." Mr. Butterbur left the room.  
  
Sam let out a few soft moans as he turned this way and that as though in a fit.  
  
"Shhhh." Aragorn comforted, holding the hobbit steady.  
  
"Can't you do anything to help him, Strider?" asked Pippin, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"See my bag over there.I may have some herbs that I can make into a medicine that should help his pain for a few hours at a time."  
  
Merry grabbed the gray sack and handed it to Aragorn who opened it and took out a small oak box. He combined several of the plants and received a mug of hot water from Knob, Mr. Butterbur's assistant. When the mixture was finished, Aragorn woke Sam and coaxed him to take a little bit of the liquid down. "Taste's awful," Sam grumbled once he had finished it.  
  
"Not all medicines taste good." The ranger laughed.  
  
Nearly an hour later Mr. Butterbur returned smiling. "I've managed to scrounge up a pony for you, Strider. Its name is Bill.rather old but it'll run all right."  
  
"Thank you. Here is the money for the room and the food from yesterda.we must be off."  
  
"We're leaving?" asked Frodo. "Sam won't make it to Rivendell like this!"  
  
Aragorn wrapped Sam up in quilts and carried him a few feet to the door. "We must go immediately, Frodo. Grab what you need and we're off."  
  
The other hobbits picked up their sacks, slung them over their shoulders and followed Aragorn outside. It was very windy that morning and Sam shivered as the ranger sat him on the pony-a chesnut with a white mane and tail. "Are you warm enough?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Aragorn." Sam replied and they began their long walk away from Bree. Once they were in the wild walking over hill and dale, the hobbits slowed down and began searching their packs for food.  
  
"Gentleman," Aragorn started as he began to walk up a stone path. "We do not stop until nightfall."  
  
"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.  
  
Frodo handed Sam a fresh handkerchief as Aragorn replied "You've already had it!"  
  
"We've had ONE yes. But what about second breakfast?"  
  
Merry frowned as Aragorn turned and continued walking with a shake of his head. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."  
  
"What about elevensies? Tea.dinner.supper? He knows about them.doesn't he?"  
  
Merry sighed. "I wouldn't count on it."  
  
Suddenly: "Whoa!" Merry caught an apple Aragorn threw to him. Unfortunately Pippin didn't look up in time and was bopped right on the head with his before picking it up.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry called and the hobbits started walking once more. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Within the next couple of days Sam began to feel better and could walk instead of having to ride the pony. Frodo walked beside Sam in case he felt faint but so far they had nothing to worry about. The only thing left that was a hint of Sam's illness was a slight sniffle and to that Aragorn was quite pleased.  
  
They plodded along and the land became drier and more barren; but mists and vapours lay behind them on the marshes. A few melancholy birds were piping and wailing, until the sun rose high in the sky. They came to a stream that wandered down from the hills to lose itself in the stagnot marshland and they made an undulating ridge, often rising almost to a thousand feet and here and there falling again to low clefts or passes leading into the eastern land beyond. (J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Fellowship of the Ring")  
  
Eventually the group decided to stop when evening fell in a spot under the trees. The wind whistled through the leaves causing them to shiver. "Try and eat." Frodo encouraged Sam, handing him an apple. "You haven't had anything since Bree."  
  
"I'm not really hungry, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"You must keep your strength up, Master Samwise." Aragorn added.  
  
Reluctantly Sam took a bite of the apple and chewed slowly. "Must we stay here?" asked Pippin as he hugged his knees to his chest and leaned closer towards Merry who was working on a piece of seed cake. "It's so creepy."  
  
"It is safest to camp in the forest where we are hidden mostly by trees." The ranger replied.  
  
Sam pulled out a handkerchief and sneezed loudly, causing Pippin to yell and leap into Merry's arms. "Don't let it hurt me!" the young hobbit cried and everyone laughed.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Pippin." Sam apologized sniffing. "Still have a bit of a cold.the sneezin' hasn' left."  
  
Pippin looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Oh."  
  
"I do miss home.my warm bed.when I had a cold my Gaffer used to make me ginger tea." Sam spoke of the comforts of the Shire, which caused the others to sigh.  
  
"I miss home too." Merry admitted, hugging Pippin tight. (They're cousins.I'm not into the slash deal) "What do you miss most, Sam" asked Frodo as he wrapped himself in a blanket.  
  
Sam smiled. "I'd rather not talk about it, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo grinned back. "Why? Is it a someone you miss?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo.I don't want to discuss it."  
  
"Come on, Sam!" Merry encouraged. "Who is it? Who's the lass?"  
  
Sam turned a bright shade of crimson as Aragorn held up his hands. "If Sam does not want to tell us then he doesn't have to."  
  
"Thank you, Strider." Sam told the ranger who winked back.  
  
"Anytime. Now try to fall asleep. I understand that it's cold but we can't risk a fire. Not with those Ringwraiths on our trail."  
  
"Good night," said Merry as he stretched out onto his sleeping roll and gazed up at the stary sky. (I am not going to have them travel to Weathertop till the following morning. Sam's still sick so they need to stop quite a bit so he can rest) After a few coughs and sneezes, Sam finally settled down into his sleeping roll beside Frodo and closed his aching eyes. The last vision he had before sleep took him was a pretty face with very long, curly blonde hair. 


End file.
